blt_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Abejames5
| tribes= | place=5/18 | alliances=SinuarJack | challenges=3 | votesagainst=6 | days=35 |season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = Winner|votesagainst2 = 2|days2 = 33|season3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = Runner-Up (2/12)|votesagainst3 = 2|days3 = 33|season4 = |tribes4 = |place4 =4/18 |votesagainst4 = 8|days4 =36 |season5 = |tribes5 = |place5 =5/14 |challenges5 =2 |votesagainst5 =5 |days5 =30 |alliances2 = SinuarJack, Justunreal2|challenges2 = 3|alliances3 = Tankitude|challenges3 = 4|challenges4 = 3|season6 = |tribes6 = |place6 = Winner|alliances6 = Megawhovian42|challenges6 = 2|votesagainst6 = 2|days6 = 39|season7 = |tribes7 = |place7 = Runner-Up (2/15)||challenges7 = 5|votesagainst7 = 3|days7 = 39|season8 = |tribes8 = |place8 = 12/20|votesagainst8 = 8|days8 = 18|season9 = |tribes9 = |place9 = Winner||challenges9 = 4|votesagainst9 = 2|days9 = 39|season10 = |tribes10 = |place10 = 5/18||challenges10 = 3|votesagainst10 = 4|days10 = 37}} Abejames5 is the Sole Survivor of , and . He originally competed in and returned for , , , , , and . He is known for his alliance with SinuarJack called Sinjames5. His Alliance was unknown by a lot of people who competed in the season including veterans. He was one of the more bitter jury members especially in Era 1 but has tried getting better over time. He is also known for placing in the top 5 every time he's played except for Scotland. Profile Survivor Roblox: Cagayan Tribe Designation: Aparri Personal Claim to Fame: Being a tree. Inspiration in Life: '''Jesus Christ would be mine after the price he paid for me. As it is written: “There is no one righteous, not even one. For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God. But God demonstrates his own love for us in this: While we were still sinners, Christ died for us. For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord. That if you confess with your mouth, “Jesus is Lord,” and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved. For, “Everyone who calls on the name of the Lord will be saved.” '''Hobbies: Giving people clean air. What is your favorite sport? 'None cause I always get hit with the ball! '''Pet Peeves: ' Lumberjacks cause they always try to chop me down! '''3 Words to Describe You: Witty, strategic and likable. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1. My tree brain to Outwit 2. My tree strength to Outplay . 3. My 4 leaf clover to Outlast. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: ''' Abe. '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: To win the title of "Sole Survivor". Why You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: ''' I'm a tree so I'm not too worried about surviving. '''Why Will You Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I know the game. Trivia * Abe secretly changed some of the stats on the BLT wiki in order to make him and his seasons look better. ** Wanting to please God, he later went back and fixed them and added negative info about himself that he previously left off. Category:Contestants Category:Sole Survivors